Chapter 106
is the one-hundred-sixth chapter of The Promised Neverland manga. Synopsis With the help of Rossi and Lucas, Emma and the others escaped the shelter. Lucas and Mister stayed in order to finish the six remaining enemies. Plot As Emma and the others find the way to get out their predicament, Andrew recollects the information they currently have. He also questions how they know about the Seven Walls and where they received those weapons. He then sends a message to the other men. As he does that, Ray reached the conclusion of killing them first. The problem is, killing other human beings is murder, which weigh heavily on his conscience. But he doesn't care, because Emma and the others can't even think about killing another human being. Mister, Gillian, and Nigel laments they have powerful armor and weapons, and their disadvantage of maneuvering around with 60 children. Emma also thinks about the consequences and questions who will they escape. Their thoughts were cut off by Oliver, who had presented a tired Rossi. He informed them what Lucas has done and showed them the communicator they looted earlier. He then revealed all the things he heard from the communicator. With that information, Ray deduced the locations of their enemies. With calm minds, Emma said that the north-corridor is their way out of the shelter. As Ray thanked Rossi, Emma continues their plan of escape. Oliver then questioned why the enemy chose a weak formation. Rossi responded with what Lucas had deduced: the enemy doesn't know about either the weapon room and the secret telephone room. Something clicked in their minds, and Emma questioned where Lucas is right at the moment. Rossi then responded that he was breaking the monitors and he'd soon "clear" the normal exit after that. Mister grinned as he caught on his plan. The others quickly moved with the intention of using the armory room's route and escape through the normal exit. Oliver and Paula split off with the others and told them that they will help Lucas. Meanwhile, Lucas kills the guard on the normal exit and met Emma and the others, successfully escaping. Lucas and Mister decided to stay in order to finish off the other six. The others offered their help but was declined right away due to only having two equipment. Mister looked at Ray and sadly smiled at the thought of him committing murder. As he picks up the equipment from the dead soldier, he told them that "there's no need for children to deal with this things," referring to killing other human beings. Emma was about to argue but Mister said this was the best choice. He told them that they'll be right behind them and that they should find a place for Chris and the others to rest. They said their goodbyes and told each other to be safe. Mister and Lucas reenters the shelter. Mister said that is was nostalgic. It was also the best place to dig his grave. Characters Research Elements Trivia Site Navigation Category:Volume 12 Chapters Category:Cuvitidala Arc Chapters